pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cheryl Rainsworth
|katakana= シェリル レインズワース |romaji= Sheriru Reinsuwâsu |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 26. November |Alter= Unbekannt (jünger als 67) |Geschlecht= Weiblich |Größe= |Augenfarbe= |Haarfarbe= Karamelbraun |Blutgruppe= B |Zugehörigkeit= Pandora Rainsworth |Partner= |Status= Lebendig |Verwandschaft= Shelly Rainsworth (Tochter) Sharon Rainsworth (Enkelin) |Aktuell= Owl |Manga Debut= Retrace XXI : Discord |Anime Debut= Episode 22 |Japanische Stimme= |Deutsche Stimme= |Davor = Keiner}}Cheryl Rainsworth (シェリル レインズワース, Sheriru Reinsuwâsu) ist das Oberhaupt der Rainsworth Familie und damit die einzige anführende Herzogin der vier Herzogtümer. Cheryl ist die Mutter von Shelly Rainsworth und die Großmutter von Sharon Rainsworth. Sie ist schon lange und sehr, sehr eng mit Rufus Barma befreundet, welchen sie daher auch Ru-kun nennt. Aussehen Cheryl ist eine an den Rollstuhl gebundene ältere Dame in ihren späten Sechzigern. Sie hat angegrautes, karamellfarbenes Haar, welches sie meist mit verschiedenen Bändern und Schleifen hochgesteckt trägt. Heute trägt sie ihren Pony in der Mitte gescheitelt. Als junge Frau trug sie einen Seitenscheitel. Ihre Augen sind schmal und zusammengekniffen. Cheryl trägt immer lange, edle Kleider und variierende Accessoires. Außerdem trägt sie Ohrringe, die ihr Rufus geschenkt hatte, welche gleichzeitig als Schlüssel zum Abyss der Barma Familie fungieren. Persönlichkeit In ihrem Charakter scheint sie Sharon recht ähnlich zu sein und es gelingt ihr sogar Rufus Barma "unter Kontrolle" zu bringen - soll heißen: sie hat einigermaßen Einfluss auf ihn. Es ist bekannt, dass sie etwas jünger ist als Rufus (also unter 67 Jahren). Anders als er ist sie jedoch auch körperlich gealtert. Sie ist ziemlich kalt und hat jeden Heiratsantrag, den Rufus ihr gemacht hat, abgelehnt. Doch sie kann auch sehr nett sein. Geschichte Cheryl ist eine Tochter der Rainsworth Familie. Sie wusste von klein auf, dass sie eines Tages Herzogin sein würde, und war sich dieser Pflicht bewusst. Eines Tages lernte sie den Sohn der Barma-Familie, Rufus Barma, kennen. Da die Barma-Familie auch eine der vier großen Herzogtümer ist, war Rufus der Nachfolger, und würde auch eines Tages Herzog sein, doch er nahm diese Verpflichtung nicht so ernst wie Cheryl. Rufus war ein wilder und ungestümer junger Mann, der sich Hals über Kopf in Cheryl verliebte. Er machte ihr viele Heiratsanträge, doch Cheryl lehnte jeden einzelnen ab. right|220px|Cheryl als junge Frau Eines Tages machte er ihr einen weiteren Heiratsantrag, den sie wie jeden anderen Antrag belehnte. Darauf hin schenkte Rufus Barma Cheryl ein paar Ohrringe. left|100pxDiese Ohrringe gehörten Rufus Mutter, die wahrscheinlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon verstorben war. Doch dieses Geschenk war nicht nur ein Zeichen der Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Familien, sondern auch ein Zeichen des Friedens, denn die Ohrringe waren keine gewöhnlichen Ohrringe an sich, denn Rufus hat in diesen Ohrringen den Schlüssel der Barma-Familie versteckt. Cheryl schenkte ihm darauf hin eine Perlenkette mit einem Anhänger dran, indem wiederum der Schlüssel der Rainsworth-Familie versteckt ist. Beide trugen den Schlüssel des jeweils anderen immer sicher am Körper, deshalb sah man Cheryl immer mit den Ohrringen, die Rufus ihr geschenkt hat, und man sollte glauben, es sei der Schlüssel der Rainsworth-Familie und nicht der der Barma. Zitate Zu Sharon: *''"Die Frauen der Familie Rainsworth sollten zu jeder Zeit fröhlich, unbeschwert und hübsch sein."'' -Retrace 46- *''"Nicht nur dasselbe zu sehen und zu denken bedeutet, dass man gemeinsam geht. Menschen können auch dann zusammenkommen, wenn sie verschiedene Wege gegangen sind."'' -Retrace 46- *''"Huch... oje! Das klingt wie das Genörgel einer alten Oma, was?"'' -Retrace 46- *''"Nicht doch! Die Rainsworth-Frauen weinen nicht wegen Kleinigkeiten."'' -Retrace 81- Zu Break: *''"Du behandelst Sharon ein wenig zu sehr wie ein Kind, Xerx!"'' -Retrace 46- *''"Tochter? Du kommst mir eher vor wie ein großer Bruder, der nicht ohne seine Schwester sein kann!"'' -Retrace 46- *''"Du solltest ihr auch recht bald von deinem Auge erzählen. Dieses Mädchen kommt sicher damit klar."'' -Retrace 46- Zu Rufus: *''"Well, I suppose I'll join in on that wager of yours, Ruu-kun. If something goes wrong, I'll make sure you pay for it!"'' -Retrace 90- Auftritte (*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Trivia *Vorlieben: Tee, Gebäck und alles, was gerade in Mode ist. *Abneigungen: Rätsel *Stärken: Strafen erteilen. *Schwächen: Rätsel *Im Guidebook 8.5 steht unter Alter: "? - He he he. Also, entschuldigt: ich werde euch ein, zwei Dinge erklären: PAF, PAF PAF" Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Vertragspartner Kategorie:Rainsworth Familie Kategorie:Pandora Hearts